


Playing with Fire

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Nadia likes to play with fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for [](http://researchminion.livejournal.com/profile)[**researchminion**](http://researchminion.livejournal.com/) in the [WowWrongHotBad aka Jack/Nadia Ficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/yahtzee63/169401.html) on Live Journal.
> 
> Thank you [](http://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

The insistent beeping of her cell phone dragged Nadia out of a sound sleep. She had to untangle herself from Eric’s embrace before she could reach for her phone. Flipping it open she heard Dixon’s terse voice on the other end.

“I need you at APO now. We have a tango situation.”

Nadia was already out of bed before Dixon hung up. A tango situation meant an agent in serious trouble. As she dressed and headed for the Metro Nadia went through the list of agents who might be in trouble. Sydney and Vaughn were on a information gathering mission in Helsinki about a rumour of another Rambaldi artifact being uncovered, and Eric was safe at home in his bed. Her father was in Washington in a meeting with the head of the CIA and she didn’t know where Jack had disappeared in the last couple of days.

At APO Dixon had taken over the conference room. Files, maps and photos were spread out over the table. Dixon nodded when he saw her, his face grim.

“Two days ago we received a message from a former high ranking KGB case officer wanting to defect to the US. He requested Jack to be his liaison as the two of them knew each other from working opposites in East Berlin. Jack went down to Havana, Cuba where the man had been living the past couple of years.

“I’m acting as Jack’s handler on this mission and I just got word several hours ago that our contact in Cuba was killed. He was conveying information and messages between Jack and myself when he was discovered. I don’t know what Jack’s status is or if his cover has also been blown. I do know the military and police are on high alert and carefully screening all foreigners. And right now Jack is trapped inside Cuba with no valid papers and no way to get out of Cuba safely. Our contact was arranging a way to smuggle Jack back out of the country when he was killed.”

Nadia looked up from the file she was reading. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to go in, find Jack, and bring him out. As APO is stretched thin at the moment in terms of personnel due to several concurrent missions underway, you will be going in alone with no back-up.” Dixon reached for another file to hand to Nadia. “You will also be going in low tech. Will that be a problem?”

Nadia shook her head as she looked through the file, her mind already planning what she needed. “When do I leave?”

“Right now.”

 

 

Nadia found Jack in a dim, smoke filled bar in Havana. The place was crowded and noisy, conversations intermixed with music from the live band in one corner. There was a flicker of recognition in Jack’s eyes as he made her through her disguise. He was dressed simply in a white shirt and dark pants, blending in with the crowd despite his skin tone. He looked relaxed and happy, his face open in a way Nadia had never seen before.

Jack’s eyes shifted to one side slightly and Nadia followed his gaze to see several police officers scattered around the room, carefully examining everyone around them.

Nadia wove her way through the crowd toward the bar and Jack. The music swelled, a combination of guitars and drums while the singer playfully called for his lover to come out and dance with him in the rain. Brushing against Jack, she passed her shawl over to the bartender, who smiled at her even though his eyes never rise above her chest. She smiled back knowing how her dress hugged the curves of her body before flaring out over her waist to brush the tops of her knees. It was a dress meant for dancing and seduction, both on her mind tonight among other things.

Turning away from the bar she let the music fill her, drawing her towards the tiny dance floor with other dancers. A hand slid around her waist making her look up to find a man grinning at her. She laughed, letting him spin her out onto the dance floor. The man was light on his feet, letting the rhythm of the music guide them both.

As they moved across the floor, Nadia kept her eyes on the bar where Jack was sitting. He was watching her, had been ever since she walked into the bar. There was now a man sitting beside him now, along with several glasses filled with an amber coloured liquid. Jack was smiling, laughing at something his companion said, looking away from Nadia.

There was another man in front of her holding out a hand. Nadia laughed, tossing a coy look towards him as she took his hand. Her former dance partner complained good naturally but quickly found himself another partner.

Her new partner slid a hand over her butt, feeling her up. Nadia just smiled and moved away from him as the music filled the air around them. She spun in a circle to find another man before her. His hands slid over her hips drawing her in tight to his body. Nadia let him, looking over his shoulder to meet Jack’s eyes. She was closer to the bar now, close enough to see the heat in Jack’s eyes as he watched her.

The dance took her away from Jack but Nadia can still feel the weight of his gaze on her. Again the dance shifted and she turned around to find Jack in front of her now, hand held out, and his gaze hot as his eyes slowly travelled down her body. A path of heat was left behind leaving Nadia aware of her body, the fullness of her breasts, the way anticipation tightened in her belly.

Nadia took his hand, letting Jack draw her into his embrace as the music changed, still fast but the tone of the song becoming one of seduction. Jack’s hands were hot and sure on her body as he guided her through the beat but they never strayed to grope her ass or breasts, and Nadia found herself more turned on by that than what any of her previous dance partners had done. The scent of his cologne overlying the deeper smell of his body surrounded her, making her aware of him as a man and not the agent she worked with.

The music changed again, becoming slower and Nadia stepped further into Jack’s arms, feeling his hands tighten in response. Jack’s eyes were still hot as he watched her and Nadia found herself fascinated by this side of Jack she’d never seen before. Jack was always cold and in complete control of himself even when the situation around him had gone to hell. That man had fascinated her from the start, something about him reminding her of Roberto with his sense of being tightly reined in. The Jack before her with such heat and desire in his eyes and the feeling of his control being loosened made her want to push him, to see what it would take to have him give up his control. Only the thought of Eric waiting for her back in LA and the precariousness of their situation stopped her.

Jack suddenly pulled her off the dance floor and into a darkened corner of the bar. Nadia’s back hit the wall as Jack’s mouth came down hard on hers. She moaned, mouth opening under his, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his hands slid down her leg to where the hem of her dress brushed the top of her knee, before travelling back up her leg underneath her dress. Nadia hooked her thigh over Jack’s hip, feeling the heat of his hands burning into her.  
A door slammed nearby making her jump. They pulled apart as a man left the washroom, glancing over at them curiously. Nadia’s breath caught as she made out the uniform he was wearing but the policeman ignored them and head back to the bar.

Taking a deep breath, she moved away from Jack, smoothing her dress over her hips with an unsteady hand that was only partly due to nearly being caught by the police.

“I have a room nearby.” Nadia looked up at Jack, whose face was hidden by shadows. Her voice was husky as she made the offer, spotting another policeman coming towards them.

He leaned down to kiss her again, hard. “Lead the way.”

The policeman passed them on his way to the washroom.

Outside the bar the air was cool as full night settled over Havana. Nadia made her way to the hotel she was staying in, highly conscious of the weight of Jack’s hand around her waist and the feel of his hard body brushing against hers.

The hotel was large and luxurious, catering to rich tourists and businessmen. She and Jack entered the hotel through an unlocked service door she had bribed a bellboy to leave open. Once inside, she led Jack up the service stairs to the fifth floor. Her room was just beside the stairway and untouched as the little markers she had placed over the door jam had not been disturbed.

Inside she and Jack carefully surveyed the room for any signs of being searched or bugged. Nadia removed her wig and high heels before pulling out the items she had hidden earlier. Turning back to Jack, she found the cold, stone faced man she had come to know at APO standing before her.

“Take off your shirt and come into the bathroom.” Nadia told him, her voice as professional as his face was.

Jack quickly complied without questioning her. Inside the bathroom, she had him wet his hair from the shower while she donned plastic gloves and opened up the hair dye she had bought earlier.

Dyeing Jack’s hair had Nadia leaning against his legs as she worked, her breasts level with Jack’s eyes. Jack’s scent filled her nose along with the smell of the hair dye whenever she breathed in. She wanted to press harder into Jack, feeling him hard and hot against hers.

“Your name is Roy Chambers and you are a banker for the Bank of Montreal. You live in Vancouver, British Columbia and you are here on a honeymoon with your new wife, Claire.”

Nadia filled him in on their cover while the dye set, letting the mission details distract her from how close she was to Jack.

“I’ve just started my own business as an accountant which is how we met.”

Nadia had to lean into Jack to wash the dye out of his hair. “We have been staying in a hotel in Varadero for the past week and are on a two day tour of Havana. Tomorrow we will be going home tomorrow.”

Jack’s hair was now jet black and Nadia was pleased with the results. She stepped away from him in relief only to realize that gave her a better view of him sitting on the tub naked to the waist.

Swallowing hard, she found herself slowly examining him, taking in the scars on his body, and the hint of muscles sliding under his skin. When she looked up, Nadia found her faced with a different man than the one she had met in the bar or in the hotel. This man was smiling, relaxed in both body and face. There was no trace of weariness or coldness in his eyes as he smiled at her, making Nadia realize she was seeing Roy Chambers in front of her.

The look in his eyes changed again and now Jack was watching her with the same degree of heat in his eyes as there had been in the bar.

Caught in his gaze, Nadia froze. She wanted to move towards him, to kiss him and feel his arms hard around her. More than anything she wanted to feel him naked against her, to know if he would be as cold in bed as he was out of it or if he would be heat and fire. Her nipples were hard beneath her dress, and Nadia knew Jack could see how he affected her. It was only with a great effort that she managed to turn away from him and retreat into the bedroom.

Jack followed her out but deliberately moved to stay on the other side of the room. The need was gone from his eyes as if it had never existed making Nadia grateful for Jack’s iron clad control. She couldn’t deal with the other side of Jack she had seen tonight though she wondered if that was truly him or just the part he was playing.

In the morning, Roy Chambers wrapped his arm around his wife and smiled lovingly down at her as they waited to for the hotel shuttle to take them to the airport. Claire smiled and cuddled up to her husband, resting her head against his shoulder. Inside Claire, Nadia shivered and tried not to notice how good Jack felt against her.

She managed to submerse herself completely inside Claire, enjoying the ride to the airport with her attentive husband beside her. At the airport they joined a group of fellow Canadians who were also heading back home. The Chambers sailed through security easily, their bags searched and them questioned before they were free to board the plane.

In Vancouver, once past security and Customs Nadia was once again with Jack as they boarded another plane back to LA. On the plane Jack closed his eyes and appeared to go to sleep leaving Nadia to her confused thoughts.

She was drawn to Jack, had been for sometime. Her desire for Jack was something dangerous, made her feel as though she was living on the edge and not knowing when she would fall or who would protect her from that fall. She wanted to push Jack to see if he would push back, to see if he saw her as more than Irina betraying him once again with another man or Sydney’s sister. The need she had seen in Cuba made her wonder if that had been real or just part of Jack’s cover.

But at the same time she had Eric, who made her feel safe and cherished and normal for once. That was what she loved most about Eric and what she wanted right now. Her attraction to Jack was something she would put aside for now.


End file.
